


Wet Feathers

by Uhmeduh



Category: Original Work
Genre: 500 word drabble, Fluff, Nests, Other, Raphael causes thunderstorms, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmeduh/pseuds/Uhmeduh
Summary: Raguel returns to their nest when the thunderstorm starts and Raziel is already there, wings messy and smile bright.





	Wet Feathers

It was thunder storming in Heaven. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rarer than snowstorms or unrelentingly heated days, and of course much rarer than Heaven’s usual sunny blue skies with a haze of white clouds. Everyone knew the reason for the thunder storm, Raphael was upset about something. It was odd to think of the calm, serene archangel as upset, however Raguel knew they were easily frustrated with their more restless fellow archangels.

No, they didn’t so much mind the thunderstorms, in fact, they were thankful for them at the moment. Normally it was their job to be the Shepherd, not of sheep but of the angels, strolling through heaven and making sure they were doing their jobs. However, thunderstorms like these made all angels flock to more dry places, usually nests or buildings.

Angels rarely got into trouble while it was storming.

That was why Raguel was making their way to their nest, they didn’t rush, however they did not dawdle too long. They did not want to let their wings be soaked through more than the top layer as that would make them require grooming.

When they arrived their nest was already occupied by the other member of it, and despite being both unable to hear and unable to see, Raziel turned her head to face him, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Hey, Raz.” She couldn’t hear and yet she somehow understood, waving for a moment before gesturing to her wings. As Raguel settled in behind her, they hummed. It was fitting, they supposed, for an angel of secrets to not be able to see, nor speak, nor hear, yet to still know all that was going on around her. Though, they frowned slightly and sighed, shaking their head, since she knows all shouldn’t she be able to keep her wings tidy and clean?

Raguel ran their fingers through the dark grey and yellow feathers, pulling the twigs out of the wet feathers and gently pulling apart matted sections. “Sometimes I think you mess your wings up on purpose just to get me to groom them.” They couldn’t see the smirk on her face, but they could feel it in the atmosphere and they smiled. “You know I’ll do it every time.”

They finished the grooming and gently squeezed her shoulder to let her know they were done, even though she already knew anyways. She turned to face them once more and they recognized her expression. “No, Raziel, I’m good.” But her hands were already in their feathers, running through them and it did feel nice. Still, Raguel knew that by the end of the storm they would be even more of a mess than when it started.

Somehow though, they knew that they would always choose her warm hands in his wet feathers over nicely groomed wings.


End file.
